This invention generally relates to powered gardening tools and more particularly to a hand propelled rotary cultivator for light cultivating and mulching.
In caring for a garden during the growing season it is necessary to periodically remove weeds and lightly cultivate the soil near the surface to provide adequate oxygen for the plants. Traditionally these operations have been performed with a common garden hoe. In recent years numerous devices powered either by electric or internal combustion motors have been introduced to assist the gardener, but for various reasons most have proved unsatisfactory. One problem with many of them is that due to the weight of the motors and other mechanisms they are rather heavy, but yet are hand he1d and must be supported entirely by the operator. Devices of this sort are particularly unsatisfactory for use by older persons.
Another problem with cultivators of this type is that they are difficult to control with any precision. As a result the depth of cultivation must be closely monitored and the operator must be careful not to operate the device very close to plants. In some situations the cultivator can even pose a danger to the operator.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provde for a powered rotary cultivator which is substantially self-supporting.
It is another object of this invention to provide for a cultivator which is easily controllable, permitting the operator to cultivate or mulch relatively close to plants without endangering them.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for such a cultivator which permits closer control of the depth of cultivation than devices previously known.